


Slow Ride

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Mason wakes up with a craving. And he'll get Corey right where he wants him.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Slow Ride

Mason loves Corey's ass. He loves the light fuzz of hair that covers it. He loves the way his cheeks fill both of his hands. He loves the way the pale skin keeps one of his handprints after a light smack. And he loves that tight pink hole. If he could spend every single day in bed worshipping his ass, then he would never count a single one of those days wasted.

Corey snuggles in closer against his chest with a soft sigh, still fast asleep, completely unaware of the turn of Mason's thoughts. But it isn't Mason's fault that he woke up with his hand already lightly kneading Corey's ass, his dream turning to reality as his eyes slowly blinked open. He looks down at his boyfriend and bites at his own lip to hold back any noise that might wake him up. He just wants to look at him, just wants to drink him in, just a little longer.

He's so beautiful. His hair, a bit longer now than it used to be, hangs just over his eyes. It's messy from where Mason had gripped it last night, moaning loudly as Corey fucked into him with his gorgeous long cock. There's still a mark and a bruise on his shoulder from where Mason had bitten down as he'd come, clenching hard around him and seeing stars. He ducks down now and brushes it with his lips, and Corey stirs slightly, body arching into him.

Their cocks brush, and Corey is just as hard as he is. Mason kneads his ass harder, rolling his hips slowly so that his cock rubs up and down Corey's length. Corey whimpers and Mason hushes him, soothing him with soft little kisses up his jaw. "Shhh love," he murmurs. "I've got you."

There's hours until they have to be anywhere, and Mason doesn't plan on wasting a second of it. He rolls on top of Corey and smooths his hair away from his blinking, sleepy brown eyes, smiling at him as he ducks down for a kiss. Corey sighs his name, and Mason swallows the sweet sound of it, kissing him deeper. Corey's hands reach up to hold him close, but Mason gently removes them, pinning them over his head. "Let me take care of you, sweetheart," he croons against his lips. "Let me take you apart."

When he removes his hands and sits up, Corey leaves them there, looking up at him with trust and love shining in his eyes. Mason loves that Corey trusts him to look after him, to treat him right. "I love you," Corey sighs, reading his mind and offering him one of those angelic smiles. Mason can't resist it, leaning back down to lick it from his lips, to claim it as his own. Corey moans into his mouth, arching towards him again, and Mason pins him with his body as he grips Corey's jaw in one hand, devouring his mouth with hard, passionate kisses. Corey's lips are darker when he pulls away, and he watches with rapt fascination as his tongue darts out to lick them.

"I love you," he tells him, eyes flicking up to meet Corey's hungry gaze. Corey rewards him with another smile. Mason only just manages to hold back from claiming it. It's an endless cycle, and there are other parts of Corey's body that he wants to explore today.

He kisses over his heart instead, and then down to capture a nipple in his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth. Corey's moan becomes a whine as he sucks it, drawing the bud into a stiff peak and then moving to the other to repeat it. He looks up into Corey's eyes as he gently blows on them, and his love pants, lips falling open and chest heaving. He's so responsive to him, so perfect.

Wriggling further down, Mason's eyes track down his body, following the dark trail of hair to where it frames his cock, now hard and leaking against his stomach. He ducks down to lap at the creamy liquid, following the line of his lip with his tongue and making Corey squirm and gasp his name. He does it again, enjoying the way Corey squirms underneath him. He moves to the other, sliding his hands under his ass to hold him still, kneading firmly as he licks and nips and sucks at the tender skin of his belly and the v of his hip bones, for now neglecting his cock. The soft whimpers and gasps are his reward, and in turn, he rewards each sound with another kiss, another bite, another hard suck.

"Mason!" Corey eventually cries out, and his eyes are wide and dark as he looks down at him, chest heaving and turning a bright, blushing red. "Please.”

He loves the way Corey's lips form his name, the way they tremble when he begs. He licks his own lips, giving Corey a wicked grin. It's his only warning. Corey bucks hard and moans the second his lips touch the dripping head of his cock. But rather than fight against it, Mason welcomes it, hands still kneading at his ass as he swallows down Corey's length, mouth filling with the bitter liquid of his pre-come. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks back up, swirling his tongue around the head and licking over his slit. Mason licks his lips again, looking up at Corey. His dazed expression speaks volumes and Mason smirks.

He's spent many hours worshipping his cock. He knows how to drive Corey wild.

Corey hangs on the edge for at least half an hour as Mason alternates sucking and licking, bobbing his head up and down, further and further, until he's warmed up his throat enough to take in the whole thing, his throat clenching around the head of his cock. He almost lets Corey come then, charmed by the way he's biting his lip and fighting not to thrash, hands firmly buried in his own hair. He looks undone, and his eyes are wet as he stares down at him, shining with desperation. But he isn't ready for this to be over.

So he pulls off slowly, holding Corey's gaze as he lets his cock fall to his stomach, strings of saliva dripping between them and nesting in his now-damp curls. Corey's eyes drop to watch them, and Mason presses one last kiss to the head of his cock, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I want you to ride my face," he tells him, voice rough from deep-throating his cock.

Corey bites at his lip so hard that he almost draws blood, and Mason crawls up his body, tugging it free and then soothing it with his tongue.

"Come on baby," he whispers. "I want you to."

Corey's cheeks flush impossibly darker. "I- I don't know, Mase."

It's not that Corey doesn't like his ass eaten out. Mason's done it a million times before. But he always balks at the thought of riding him, afraid that he's going to smother him, embarrassed at how gorgeously thick his ass is. But Mason's determined. He wants this.

And he's done his research.

"We can do it reverse," he tells him. "You face away from me, and if it gets too much, I can push you forward. No risk, see?"

Corey still looks a touch uncertain, and Mason kisses him gently, reassuring him.

"It's just like a 69, except you sit up a little, that's all," he promises. "It'll be fine, sweetheart, I swear. Let me do this for you."

"Okay," Corey whispers. He shivers as Mason kisses him again, his mouth opening under his as his tongue darts out to meet Mason's. It turns filthy in an instant, and he soon has Corey moaning into his mouth, writhing underneath him.

He pulls back with a gasp and then Corey rolls them over. He looks down at him for a moment, and then he's turning, perching one of those long legs on either side on Mason's body, ass presented. Mason's enraptured in less than a second, watching as that gorgeous round ass moves closer and closer. He gets impatient and grabs Corey's waist, pulling him the last few centimetres, and wriggling down to get a better position.

Corey reaches back and spreads his cheeks for him, and Mason takes full advantage, leaning up to press an open mouthed kiss to his hole and relishing in the needy moan it pulls from Corey. He groans as well, biting into the swell of his ass before kissing him again, and again, laving it with his spit.

"Oh fuck, please," he hears Corey whimper, and he doubles his efforts, sucking at his rim and circling it with his tongue. Corey moans again, and his hips buck. It's exactly what Mason's going for, and he sucks at him again. Corey cries out and grinds down into it. He realises and tries to pull away, but Mason's hands are vices at his hips, holding him close. He can breathe just fine from his nose, and he's fucking enjoying this. He wants to make it so good for Corey that he wants to do this every day, and for that, he needs him as close as possible.

His licks become rhythmic; his tongue swiping around with a soft, sucking kiss, then three long, hard licks. Corey groans deeply on the third lick, grinding into it and then whimpering as he goes back to the swipe. His thighs tremble on either side of Mason's face with each suck and lick. He's close, but Mason won't be satisfied until he's riding his face properly.

He wriggles his tongue into his hole and Corey swears filthily, hips bucking. Mason helps him with his hands, fucking into him with his tongue, pushing and pulling Corey until he forgets himself and bounces on it, grinding down to get him deeper. Mason groans his approval. He's so hard he's dizzy with it.

"Fuck, fuck," Corey hisses, his thighs shaking hard now. "Baby, I'm so close."

He knows the feeling. Apart from rutting against Corey earlier, he's had no stimulation, and yet he's ready to blow his load. He pushes Corey forwards, who cries out, not expecting it. But when all Mason does is wrap his arms around his back and return to licking him, he takes full advantage of the position to reach for Mason's cock and hold it still for his warm, sucking mouth.

It's a race then, to see who can get the other off faster. Mason writhes and bucks into Corey's mouth while Corey rides his tongue with fast rolls of his hips. It's only by sheer determination that Mason holds off long enough to have Corey clench around him as he comes with a muffled wail. Then he's arching up once, twice into Corey's throat and shuddering through an orgasm that doesn't want to end, his cock pulsing and pulsing as he empties himself into his mouth. Corey pulls off with a gasp but he's still coming, painting his face with his load. He can feel Corey's release pooling on his chest and he leans back with a happy sigh, his neck aching from the awkward position.

Corey falls to the side, wriggling until his head is on Mason's thigh, his spent cock still dribbling right near his mouth. He turns his own head, darting in before Corey can think to stop him, licking at the softening head of his sensitive cock and lapping up the last dribbles of come. He cries out, squirming away and Mason smirks, looking down his body at his love. Corey gets his revenge, and it's Mason's turn to bite back a whine as Corey sucks his softening cock into his mouth, cleaning it with his tongue. It's too much, and Mason reaches for him, hauling him up his chest.

Their kiss is inevitable, filthy, passionate, but soon softens into something sweeter, Mason cradling Corey's face as he reaches up to kiss him.

He doesn't need to ask Corey if it had been good for him, or if they'll do it again. He knows his lover's body better than his own.

So instead he just turns, and their limbs tangle, and their mouths meet, and they drift just like that, lost in the bubble of their love.


End file.
